Not One Of Us
by NoiraQuel
Summary: Loki x fem reader story. "Open the door, you worthless mortal!" Loki yells into your face, what makes you laugh. "What on Midgard is so funny?" he glares down at your amused face. "What made you think, I was a mortal?"
1. Chapter 1

ミ The Calling

.

You run down the stairs to your huge living room, searching for something, like a madman. Your half-long silver hair is flying around your neck, as you run up, and down again. The glass, full of wine, slopes dangerously aside in your hand with every turn, you take. After you choose to put it down to a little table and turn the light on, it is easier to find the controller, and turn the music off. With a last jump, you reach the phone, what is ringing for a minute at least, and answer it, panting.

"It's (Y/N)" you breathe. At the other end of the line, someone sighs tiredly. That sigh is far too familiar. Damn. "It's _Freya_ " you correct yourself, rolling your eyes.

"Sounds better, Free" says a rich male voice. "Fellini, 6 pm. Avoid your jeans-shirt combo this time"

"I see" it is all, you answer, before the man breaks the line. It was not necessary to ask, how the hell he knew, you were here in this city again. After you push the button, the huge windows tremble again, as Jackson continues his song with the next line of _Smooth Criminal_. You reach the smoking table again, half walking - half dancing, lift your glass up, sit down to the soft couch, and sip one from the red liquid.

You look out of the window, what's in front of you, and gaze the growing storm with amazement. The autumn wind tears the leaves with so much power, you should probably hug something heavy for keeping your feet on the ground, if you went out now. Maybe a bole. There is not a lack of them, because your house stands right in the middle of the woods. And you love it. After the several long years, what you've spent in the urban jungle, you do so much!

Your light blue eyes close slowly. With this almost white skin, white hair and light blue eyes, you really feel like, you've just hurt the colors' feelings with something you've said or done, and they left you forever. You are like the albino version of your old self.

In the past, hundreds of years ago, you looked really different. With your originally (S/C) skin, (E/C) orbs and (H/C) tresses... Now, even your mother would not recognize you. Or only your mom. She told you, this effect would grow with your power, and after a time, it would not be reversible.

But you don't mind, after all, you look gorgeous in this form too! You're young, fit and this is the essence. Maybe, you're even more mysterious in this way. It was almost a year ago now, when you could transform back to your original appearance. Maybe, it will never happen again. That's why you chose to use your formal name, _Freya, Goddess of Erynair_ , and not your human name, (F/N) (L/N). Even if you have to live in Midgard.

You smile for the sweet memories, the time, you've spent in your homeland, and let out a tired sigh. This was definitely a hard day. You woke up in a small flat, where there was not enough place for even a bathtub, and will fall asleep in a villa, what has three floors, and a swimming pool in the garden. Well, because it has a garden too. It sounds nice, but what happened between the two actions, made you deathly tired. Or that hard work made you this tired, what you did along the last years to be able to afford this building now. Who knows? Midgardian life is so strange, you can hardly find any logic in it. You gulp down the remain wine, and take another look around. Mostly in your mind.

On the downstairs, there is a hall, a big american kitchen with a counter and a huge dining room. On the first floor, you can find the living room, you are relaxing in currently, and the gym, on the other side. The second one is for the bedrooms and bathrooms. The whole building is light and warm at the same time, because of the brick, wood, the lot of white surfaces, and the dozen of colorful artistic masterpieces, what fill the rooms with life. When you glimpsed at the green couch and purple armchair, you knew, you could live your entire life here, between these walls.

Yes, this building reminds you of the castle, you used to live in with your parents, a long time ago. Not a miracle, you cannot find anything in it. You sigh again, kill the music and take your way up to the bedrooms. Choosing the middle one from the three doors, you enter the biggest one, and collapse on the huge-size bed, hoping for a deep slumber, what heals your nerves. Just when you start to drift into a misty dream, you realize, something is missing from your evening routine. Murmuring some not so ladylike words under your breath, you go down with heavy steps, open a little bag, and with your toothbrush and toothpaste in the hand, you spend another pleasant minute awake, in the bathroom. Finally, you jump into the bed, and grab the blanket tightly just in case... if an invisible force liked to separate you two. Your suitcases can wait in the hall until tomorrow. In the worst case, the burglar breaks his nose, after trips over them.

.

In another part of the city, Tony, wearing his fine dark suit, glances up at his watch, and glares out of the window at the wet street again, from the backseat. His brown eyes cannot see anything new, but it's not easy looking through this heavy rain at all. His car doesn't move any in the traffic jam since long minutes for now, but that is not enough reason for him to loose his patience. Who cares, if he is late from somewhere, he doesn't even want to go to? His fingers run through his brown hair, and he looks down at his legs. At the last moment, before he could get into the car, he stepped into a damn puddle, and he didn't even check, if there were little dirty patches along his trousers, or not. He leans back soon, knowing it is clean, and wonders, how pleasant it would be, just sitting in the bar of his apartment with a drink in the hand, instead of going to another boring party. It takes five more minutes, till the engine's buzzing tears him out of his tired thoughts again, and the view changes finally.

When the car stops, and the door opens, a familiar figure steps to him from the shadow. "I honestly thought, you're late... or more likely stay at home" says Fury, wearing his black uniform, as always.

"I've thought about it" Tony answers, and they walk together toward the other guests. "What can I tell her?" the billionaire hits the topic.

"Invite her" comes the short answer.

"And?"

"And I'll speak with her, when it's time" Fury says, and turns back, leaving there the surprised man.

Tony stops for a minute, thinking of that time, you two spent together. It was not a fairy tale, not even a sweet relationship with Valentine's Day presents and romantic evenings with cuddling on the couch. More likely, at that time, you two were very hurt, very lonely and very drunk. That time was great, however. Being close, talking about really every fucking little part of your life and saying goodbye, when you two found somebody to love. You two agreed, that Tony was an egoistic asshole, and you were a dangerous idiot. You became friends, who laugh at a moment, and punch the other in the face in the other one. There's a healthy balance, after all.

Knowing your common past, Tony thinks, that tomorrow meeting won't last long, if he simply asks you to go with him. Last time, when he did so, he got a black eye as an answer.

.

Two figures are standing in the moonlight. They don't say a word, don't even glance at each other. Their silence is as heavy, as their heart.

 _It was only a week ago, when the world turned one with our heroes. Especially with the God of Thunder. It was only a week ago, when he spent a pleasant day with his mates in the Stark tower, watching some funny action movies - in which the hero always wins, the evil one dies, and there's a wise saying after every movement, the good ones do - doing some training, eating some junk food, Steve ordered – and Tony was not disinclined to eat - , and accompanying Jane on her way home. It was exactly a week ago, when the lovely couple was walking on the 57th street, holding hands, talking lightly, laughing at everything, without any trouble near or far, and caught a glimpse of a tall man, who was standing at the hotel's entrance, and was too familiar, even from the other side of the street. His half long black hair was something, people don't wear often in this century._

 _Thor had to blink once and twice to be sure, he did see, what he thought, he has seen. Jane only went mute for almost an hour from the shock. It was him. Loki. Alive._

 _His brother, he thought, was dead. He had to be! He died in his arms! In front of his very eyes! He wore midgardian clothes – black jeans, white shirt – and seemingly was in lack of his previous eternal pride and disdain. When the two god's gaze met, you could think, the air froze in the whole city of New York. Literally. As from nothing, the sky darkened, and the wind lifted everything and everybody, who could not find a shelter quickly. Jane gently held his strong fist, and the thunder subsided. The man tore his gaze from Loki's, who was still standing motionless, as a statue, with a face, as he would have been slapped in the face with his brother's hammer._

 _Yes, it was a week ago, when Loki was captured again. Nobody counts how many times for now._

 _It's hard to calculate, how you would react in a situation, like this. The blonde god's storm almost destroyed the downtown at first. Later, he chose to hug his beloved brother for an hour at least, and cried, as a little child. After waking up from his innocent state, however, getting angry from his own naive nature, he hit Loki so hard, he flown through two walls before landed._

 _Natasha and Steve checked the alarm system, and made it clear, he would spend the rest of his life in a well guarded cell. Whatever happens. Clint only shook his head, and followed Tony to destroy a bottle of Jack Daniel's in his apartment. It was Bruce, who arrived there a little bit late. The fact, he found the supposed to be dead man leaning to the opposite wall, made him a little bit... angry._

 _When he calmed down a bit, and stopped hitting the god, Loki was in line with the ground's surface, and was hardly recognizable. He spent four days in the healing room after that, and three other days in the dungeons until now._

 _Thor finally went down to him, knowing what happened earlier, when he was left alone there, and opened the glass cell's door. The elevator made its way up quietly, and they arrived to the balcony, where the chill air could clear their mind at least a little._

Thor clears his throat, after a long silence.

"What's now?" he sighs, glaring at the sky. "What's the next step?" he addresses the question to his brother. More, than a minute passes, till Loki dares to open his mouth.

"I don't know" he confesses. "I honestly thought, we would never see each other again"

The blonde god has to smile for these words, because he cannot choose between getting angry or crying again. Both of them have already happened in that previous year, when he thought, Loki was dead. Nothing has left.

"I didn't expect to meet you here. To ruin your life with my presence. With the realization, I'm still alive, and what happened there-"

"Tell me just one thing" Thor says quietly. "Was it all a cheat again?" Loki turns to him with clear horror on his face. "Listen to me now carefully! Nobody else... No one will ask you, for everybody else is sure, it was. Maybe, they are cleverer. Not as blind, as I am. But still, I ask you now, and you better be honest"

"It was not" Loki answers in shock. "I have died! I-I thought I was dying!" he steps closer to Thor, piercing his green gaze into his. "I saw you... I heard your voice, and I even heard you shout! But I-I felt, as I was freezing, and every inch of strength left my body, and I didn't sense anything after that! How could I make any cheat then?!" he panics. "Brother, you have to believe me! When my eyes opened next time, I could not imagine, where the hell I was!" he finishes, taking deep breaths.

Thor simply nods, and lifts his gaze at the stars again. "You make me step to the very same point, where I was standing years ago, brother. _I only wish, I could trust you"_ Loki's mouth forms a thin line. He knows very well, he has done everything to make them be unable to trust him. "It's time to go back. Tomorrow we will greet an old friend here. Maybe, you'll miss the Hulk's company then" he smiles brightly, what doesn't calm Loki down even a bit.

.

 **A/N: Hello everyone, this is my very first 'x reader' story, so tell me, what you think! ^^**  
 **And forgive me, if the details were not correct, it's just a fiction! I don't follow the story line at all. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

ミ Fellini

.

Finishing your early dinner, what contained three types of cheese and some grapes, you turn the music on, and start to search for something, what calm you down. It's okay to be nervous as hell... The S.H.I.E.L.D. doesn't call you every day. And so much not after a year of silence. It's almost five o'clock. You stop it at some kind of jazz noir finally, and walk to the huge suitcases, what are still full of your stuff. You had enough time to find a place to everything, but what if you didn't have the mood?

You needed a lazy day.

Your choice is a black jeans and a black designer jumper. Big, comfortable, and looks awesome. You use some makeup, a (F/C) lipstick, and pull your hair into a lazy bun.

"Like an alien… or how mortals say that" you blink a little into the mirror, and try to find your sneakers. High-heeled shoes are just not your cup of tea. You grab your bag, mobile and keys, and walk to your car, looking up at the darkening sky.

When you step into the Fellini's lobby, your glance immediately lands on Tony sitting at a table, wearing fine clothes, and looking a million times richer, than you. After a deep breath, you walk there, and without a word, sit down on the other chair. He is glaring every little part of you for a while, and you are glaring at the ceiling's every single piece of decoration. It's a pleasant place, by the way. Warm, romantic, and quiet. And this realisation is followed by a long minute of silence.

"It has been a long time..." he starts, after orders a double whisky. Your wish is only a simple hot chocolate, for you are way too nervous to think clearly. You should have ordered a (F/D), but it's all the same now.

"Indeed" you nod firmly.

"And you don't think sometimes... you should still... move to us?" he asks hesitantly. You mentally punch him in the face, kick him in the stomach, and let him on the ground, while shake your head. Really. Will he ever stop asking you to live in the tower? He knows very well, why would that be a _smaller_ catastrophe. Tony is the only living person - next to Fury - , who knows about your nature. About the powers, you are blessed with by your mother, and also about the horrible times, you are cursed by your father. You better live alone, and so much not in front of a dozen curious eyes.

 _Mongrel_... you can still hear the word, your own kin used for calling you. The word, you had to run away for. He also knows. Yes, he knows everything. Still, he keeps asking it.

"You're kidding now" you state, sipping from your drink. He finishes his drink with one movement, and trembles a little, as he places it back to the table.

"No. Absolutely not. Your presence would be pleasant in the tower, however" With this open speech, he surprises you a little. You expected him to say bullshits from Adam and Eva, and say something like this in the third hour maybe. It starts to get interesting to you, but as far as you know, Tony loves speaking in misty phrases. At least, in public. You'll never know any details, only if you go with him. And you're not sure, this is what you want.

"What do you guys miss that much? My face or… there's something new under the sun?" you ask him with a look, what tells him, you mean _Is there some kind of apocalyptic fight on the next page of his calendar, or just a friendly reunion?_

"Eh... Both?" he says smiling nervously, and you two keep the eye contact for a while. That's it. Something's up. And you don't have a choice to stay far. As a member of the S.H.I.E.L.D., you have to be ready, when you're needed. No excuses. Even if your way parted long years ago.

"Okay then. Tell me the magical words, Anthony Stark" you lean closer and glance up at him playfully. "And I'm at your service"

"Hhh... _I need your help_ " he sighs, and your smile widens. You nod, and lean back against the chair's soft backrest. You mix the hot chocolate with the little spoon, when feel his eyes on you. Glancing up, you can be sure, he is glaring at you with a serious look.

"It will be better to you too. You must be lonely for now" he says, and your face hardens. "Being the goddess of a fallen kingdom, being the very last of your kind-"

"Shut up" you interrupt him, for you really don't want to hear the rest. "We will meet in the lobby at seven am" He wrinkles his forehead. "Nope. I won't join you now, I need to watch a stupid comedy on my OWN tv, laying on my OWN couch, drinking tea from my OWN mug, and go to sleep to my OWN bed, if I'd get bored"

"As you wish" he lifts his hands in front of him meekly, because he already knows your nature too well. "I just meant, why so early?"

.

If she could just grow out of her stubbornness once… - thinks Tony tiredly, as he steps into the elevator, and goes up to the others. As he can calculate it, they have to be in the living room, so he stops the elevator at that floor. At the moment, when the door opens, in a flash, he finds himself pinned to the cold metal wall.

"(Y/N)! " Natasha shouts, and hugs Tony so tightly, she could easily kill an average people with it.

"Almost" he groans, and she lets go of him immediately.

"What the hell…" she wrinkles her forehead.

"Where is she? " sounds Thor's deep voice from the room. As Tony thought, every single soul is standing in front of him. Even Jane came to the tower to meet you after this long time. He steps out of the elevator, and walks toward the huge glass wall.

"(Y/N) just…" he rolls his eyes "… paid her OWN drink, walked out to her OWN car, drove back to her OWN house, sat down onto her OWN couch, and probably watched some _stupid comedy_ on her OWN" he says theatrically.

"Your famous charm looks fading, sweetheart" purrs Pepper, and steps to him to give a kiss to the annoyed man.

"Whatever guys…" Steve chuckles "Fury is waiting for us some floors below us"

That's true. Jane and Pepper say their farewells, because they are likely not invited for this party, and the others go down to the floor of the dungeons. When Loki sees them walking toward his cell, his eyes shines, before he could hide his happiness. The god is sure, they come to speak with him, and when the avengers walk next to the cell without a word, and enter another room, his smile dies quickly. Since that moment, he only wanna know, what the hell is going on, what he doesn't know about.

Fury is standing in front of a hologram, scanning the million glimmering atoms moving, with his arms crossed behind his back, as usual.

"Hey, don't touch that" Tony points at his work, and lands on the couch lazily. Clint follows him, but the others stops in front of the agent, waiting. He takes a look at the little group.

"Someone's missing" he raises an eyebrow at the billionaire, making him sigh.

"Tomorrow"

"Where's your charm, man?" Fury says, and Clint bursts into laugh. The agent waits some seconds, then his face goes serious.

"Well, anyhow, thank you for gathering, and following my orders, even if you have not known my reasons. I am here now to tell, what you need to know. I'm sure, you all remember of Professor Killian" he looks at each of them, one after another.

"This name means nothing to me. Who is he? " Thor asks.

"Killian? " Steve asks back. " A spoiled idiot"

"He's seriously insane…" Natasha nods.

"A madman" Bruce approves, even if it's funny to hear it from the Hulk's mouth.

"A teenage madman" Tony adds, but Fury steps one forward.

"Yes. But a genius too. And unfortunately, he is not very fond of you since the New York thing" Thor blinks a big one again, so he continues. "Since you accidentally perished his labor and brand new serum as well, and you are not even sorry"

"We saved a thousand lives, and won't say sorry for a kid's play" Bruce says angrily, and takes deep breaths.

"Calm down, friend, I didn't mean, you had to. I mean, he is up to something" The man pushed a button, and three hologram pictures jumps up from nothing. One with Killian's face and his personal datas, one with his building's plan, what is called Vulture Town, and one with a strange, chemical mixture, what is similar to a DNA spiral, but looks like, it plans to tear apart.

"What the hell is this jerk making again?" Natasha steps closer to the blue illustration, and Bruce shakes his head worrying.

"I don't like it…"

"It's a dangerous dismantling organism, what's able to gnaw itself even through that shield of yours" he points at the careless Iron Man. "Or, as Professor Killian calls it, an _Anti-Hero Space Chopper_ "

"He calls it as a video game…" Steve says irritated, while he is glaring at the boy's short curly blonde hair, grey eyes, pale face and violent smirk.

"As we've told you, a madman" Natasha turns to Thor "As your brother. If not as much as he is, than more."

"And we've arrived at the interesting part" Bruce looks up at Fury. "Why exactly have you asked us to keep him here locked?"

"Do you trust him? " Fury asks back.

"Not in this life/No/Never" answers the others in a canon.

"Well, he's here on Earth anyhow. And if this new weapon starts to work, you won't have the opportunity to capture him anymore" he simply shrugs his shoulder. "This is all we know, at the moment. We'd be glad, if you explored, what remained"

.

You park your car at the garage, and instead of entering the house, you turn to the opposite direction, and walk down on a little path. You love nature, that is true, but the reason, you've chosen this house to yourself was not the forest around it, but the little lonely lake, what you can reach with a minute of walking. It is glimmering between the old trees, as its surface mirrors the moonlight, and the chilly fog is gathering above. It is late. Almost midnight. You take step after step, and wipe the sweat away from your forehead.

The reason, you didn't join the others is not your arrogance or childishness. This night is the night, your illness will win, and you could not hide it. Even if the kingdom of Erinair belonged to the sky, the air, your father was so much not from that race, and what you have inherited from him made you a mongrel on your own land.

It happens on every second or third week. You felt it all day. Something was not right. The fever is one thing, but you saw two from everybody, and of course, from every car on the way back home. That little lack of oxygen, if an elephant would have sit on your chest, that's really nothing to you after all these years. But the dizziness.

You are only some steps away from the water, but your legs start to tremble, and they can hardly keep you on your feet. Your clothes land in the grass, and when you allow your knees to give up, with a splash, your hot body dives in the ice cold black material.

"Finally" you sigh relieved. Your lungs fill again, and you let the soft waves stroke your bare skin, while you're swimming playfully on the pond's bed.

This is, what you don't want to discuss with anybody else. This is your weak point. On every night like this, water means the air to you. It means life.

"Tomorrow morning, sweethearts " you smile, and confess, you have missed their stupid heads more, than you'd thought.


	3. Chapter 3

ミ Night walk

.

When the clock hits seven, you are already standing at the Stark Tower, grabbing your morning coffee's paper mug. Before entering, you are thinking of the last time, you took your feet in the building. It happened after the fight against Malekith. You all gathered here, all, who survived it, and instead of speaking about what happened, you were sitting in heavy silence. Yes, that was the last time. You sigh, and push the button.

J.A.R.V.I.S. greets you, and opens the door. As on the picture in your memory, the tower is on halfway between a luxurious hotel and a military base. This mixture of the metal walls and expensive furnitures, the smell of iron and perfumes, it always makes you feel like home. When you go up and step into the familiar living room, everybody is there to greet you. Thor, Jane, Steve, Natasha, Bruce, Tony, Pepper, Clint... You run your glance through them smiling, and your brain freezes for a second, as your eyes get stuck at Loki's form. The God of Mischief is just standing between the others lazily, as if that would be the most natural thing in the world. You gasp and step one back.

At first, you cannot believe, you see clearly. Last time, you saw him, he was dead. Lying in Thor's arms. You saw, the God of Thunder almost broke in grief, after lost his brother. For the second time. And now, Loki stands here. For the second time. With heavy handcuffs on his wrists.

"You..." you whisper under your breath. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" you yell, and Loki glances at Tony. The man shakes his head, saying, now you surely address the title to the god. "HOW DARE YOU?!"

"It's okay, Lady (Y/N)" Thor says, holding you back gently, because you already move to punch him. "That's a very long story, but what's more important, I'm very-very happy to see you here again, sis" he smiles, and pulls you into a hug, what almost breaks your bones. After he places a huge kiss onto your cheek, you pull each of them into your embrace, and tell them, how much you missed them. Natasha is the last one, and it looks like, she doesn't plan to let you go anytime soon. Since your shoulder and red wine was there, when she had a crush on Clint, and then, on Banner, if there's a female, she calls friend, that's you for sure.

After your lungs fill with air again, in the corner of your eyes, you sense something move. Turning there, you see Loki step one toward you hesitantly. With a death glare, you lift your hand immediately, stopping him.

Loki lowers his gaze to the ground for a little while, then lifts his glance at you again. "So, welcome to the tower (Y/N)" he pierces his gaze into yours. You don't react. Hearing your name from his tongue seems so absurd after watching him die. There, when you've lost one of you, you were destructed. You were even crying. This bastard earned it, he had your sympathy. Anyhow. If you could forgive him the sadness, he caused to you, there's no way, you can forgive the grief, he caused to your friend, Thor.

Loki shifts his weight onto his other leg. Even the proud God of Mischief cannot feel fine, when he is so much hated, especially by somebody, he doesn't hate that much. He bits his lip nervously, and want to break the silence somehow. "And, since when does Thor call you _sis_?"

"Since he doesn't have a bro anymore!" you finally answer, but for his surprise, with disgust. This asshole surely doesn't have any idea, what his actions caused. Those things would be over his endless selfishness, what he cannot see through.

"Just. Stay. Away. From me." you sigh. His face hardens, and you realize the changing. The Loki, you've always known, comes back. Everything's on its place, then.

"If I may ask, why is he walking here at large? Almost at large" you add, looking at the huge handcuffs on his wrists.

"Oh, he's not" Steve places a hand onto Loki's shoulder. "We could not agree, who should have told you, he was here, so… we chose to show him to you instead" as he finishes, he tosses the man toward the elevator, and after a last insoluble look, the door closes, hiding them.

.

Your suitcases are already waiting for you in the middle of the room, when you enter.

"The very same, I was living in earlier" you say to yourself, when your glance rests a little on the familiar (F/C) walls, the big window, the heavy curtains, the huge sized double-bed, what covered with soft textiles, the little nightstands, night lamps, the dozen of pillows, the TV, what is on the wall, opposite the bed, the armchair and the bookshelf, what is still full of your collection of old books. Yes, as it lived in your memory, the armchair and shelf are on the right, the bed is at the end of the room, and on the left, there are two smaller doors.

One leads you to the wardrobe, the other to the bathroom. You open the second one. The little bathroom looks warm, and has a quite big bathtub too. It was your wish earlier, for you like water so much. Surprise.

"Perfect" You bless all the Gods you know, you have not spent time with packing your clothes out in your house in vain. Grabbing each cloth and other stuff, you do it now. It has to happen once. For a minute, you collapse onto the comfortable armchair, and take a pause. Since you have not slept any last night, your energy level almost hits your fun level, what's not that high at the moment. Two silent knocks sound from the door.

"Come in"

"Lady (Y/N)" Thor pushes his blonde head in. "May I speak with you now?" You smile and nod. How the hell not? "My brother -"

"…can wait an hour or two" Tony's face appears next to the god's. "He has a quite patient nature, you should know, for he was waiting two thousand years around before betraying you for the first time... Well, we have to go now, (Y/N) and for you're not an… _insider_ … at the moment, you stay here." he finishes firmly.

"What?" that's all, you can muster. "What do you mean by I'm not an insider?! Why the fuck did I come here, what do you think?"

"Hey, easy…"

"Just don't calm me, Anthony Stark!" you feel, your blood is boiling in your veins. You're not a stupid little girl, who just does, as he says.

"Oh, just because we were together?" he starts amused.

"No. Because you're a jerk." you turn to Thor. "I guess, I better speak with you instead-"

"Just because we had sex?" Tony interrupts you.

"Tony, if you keep doing this, I swear, I'll break yo-"

"My nose?" he asks in false fright.

"YOUR NECK!"

.

You don't break the Iron Man's neck, but neither you join them on their way. It was told, they discover a building complex, its protection, and probable weak points. You'll be informed in the evening, and can join them afterwards.

You have to confess, it was a wise decision. After the packing, you lean down to the bed, and those heavy eyelids of yours close immediately. When they open again, all you can see is a completely dark room and the nightlights of the teeming city. You jump up quickly, and try to wake up in mind too. Running the hot water, you step into the bathtub, and take some deep breaths. Some of them ends in a yawn. Anyhow, it's time to go down and speak with your mates, before they go to sleep or something.

"J.A.R.V.I.S" you shout, standing in the middle of your bedroom. "Could you tell me, where the others are?" Not even a second passes, when the mechanical voice fills the air.

"Mr. Stark is on the mission: _Vulture Town_. Mr. Rogers is on the mission: _Vulture Town_. Miss Romanoff is on the mission: _Vulture Town_. Dr. Banner is on the mission-"

"Thank you, J.A.R.V.I.S, I understood" you interrupt the robot's endless speech, what made you a little bit nervous. Tony said, it would last an hour or two. That was around noon. You honestly hope, everything's alright. Nearing to the door, you're about to step out, when realize, something's strange. Oh.

One reason you like living alone for is, you can run across the place naked. That's the most comfortable way. Not even panties or bra. Since now you're living in the Stark tower again, you need to keep in mind, you have to wear a PJ or sweat suit at least, before leaving your room. But now, you are alone. Everyone else, every single soul is out there, except you. Entering the wardrobe, your fingertips run through the colorful textiles. Your choice is a loose jumper, what is long enough to hide even your bottom, if you don't lift your arms that much. In this way, the cameras can't see anything… intimate. That will be your sweat suit this time. You have a black, a blue and a green one, so you choose the one, what suits your current mood.

Perfect. And incredibly soft.

You call the elevator, and get outside on the living room's floor. A quiet wave of music hits your ears, as you are nearing, and you roll your eyes, cursing Tony in your head. You have told him several times, even if he was a billionaire, he should have turned the damn music off, before leaving the house. You know this soundtrack anyway, and start to sing it, while continue your way across the living room to the kitchen.

" _…hmmm that would be the only thing I'd eeever neeed… Yeah if I had youuu, then money fame and fortune never cooould compeeete_ " you dance to the shelf, and standing on your tiptoes, you try to reach the coffee capsules on the highest shelf. Preferring tea is one thing, but being a ghost is another one.

" _If I had youuu, life would be a party, it'd be eeecstasyyy-_ " you raise your voice, when hear a strange voice from behind. You turn back with a flash only to find there a broken glass, and a shocked Loki, who is still holding the empty space of his drink. This is the moment, when your jumper finally falls back onto your thigh.

"WHADDA HELL YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING HERE?!" you scream on a dangerously sharp voice, hiding yourself with your little palms. You don't know why now. Your cheeks, even your ears are burning.

"I-I I am just standi-"

"STAND SOMEWHERE ELSE!" you yell, and he only nods with dark red face. "GODDAMN, LOKI!"

He turns his head to the left and right, trying to figure out, in which direction he should disappear, but it looks like, he and his brain cannot agree.

"Why…" he swallows soundly, for his throat goes totally dry. "Why don't you wear a-"

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS" you keep panicking.

"I un-understand" he glares at the ceiling instead, with his heart pounding in his throat. You finally choose not to yell forever, and slowly walk to the couch, and sit down.

"Nice… that midgardian clothes of yours" he turns to you with a false light voice.

"Oh just shut up finally" you whisper, holding your head. Loki takes some steps behind, and hurries into the kitchen. You see, as he takes the coffee capsules off the shelf, and starts to study the machine with a deadly confused look. He tries his best to make the coffee, you expected to drink, but when he wants to open the coffee maker on a point, it cannot open for sure, you place your hand onto his, stopping him.

"I appreciate it" you sigh, and show him how to use it. He saw your ass. It happened. You cannot do anything against it now. Let's everybody calm the fuck down. Anyway…

Your eyes widen from the realization. "Anyway… how could you escape?" you ask, and his well-known smirk appears on his earlier shocked face immediately.


	4. Chapter 4

ミ Uninvited

.

The silence is unbearable, while you are waiting for him to say something. He is behind you, so you cannot see his expression. You close your eyes, and concentrate the power to your palms to be able to protect yourself, if he attacks. When he finally speaks, his voice comes from so close, you can feel his breath on your neck.

"I am complimented by that, (Y/N)" he chuckles as you slightly jump "But I was allowed…"

You turn and now your noses almost meet. Touching the counter, you lean back a little, pulling away. "You want me to believe, they opened your door before leaving…" you wrinkle your forehead.

"I really don't want anything from you. But as a matter of fact… it looks like, their need of my power is bigger, than the fear of betrayal." You don't know what to say for this, since you still don't know anything. That annoys you more and more with every minute, especially, when Loki is in the near. He really enjoys it.

"You can only betray those, who trust you" you answer _matter of factly_ , then rush back into you room, and search for at least a leggings to wear. Pushing the button on your watch, you try to reach the avengers, and ask them about Loki, but everything's in vain, they don't answer. You'd like to stay in the bedroom, till they arrive, but then, your belly makes a hurtful noise. Yep, you feel, it's totally empty. Huffing a little, you walk back to the kitchen.

Loki grabs the TV's controller, and tries to find something, the others were always talking about. Action or how they has said. He can turn it on somehow, but cannot change the channel. So now, a pink haired fairy tale goblin sings about the rainbow on a deathly annoying voice. He finds another controller, what contains less buttons, and seems easier to use. Pressing it, the music changes in the background, and now, the pink goblin and the Guns and Roses fight for his attention at the same time. When you arrive, you find Loki sit on a single chair, with his back toward the TV, looking at the floor destructed.

"What if I turn one of them off?" you ask gingerly, and kill the TV show quickly, before your brain would explode. Loki doesn't even stir. He is still trying not to throw the machine out of the window. You walk to the fridge, and search for something delicious. All you can find is some vegetables, eggs and milk. No problem, you think, and search for the tools, you will need. You grab a sharp knife and start to cut the vegetables to little pieces. A long minute passes, when sensing Loki's glare on your back, you turn to him. "What"

"Why are you doing that?"

"You know, the food doesn't make itself on Midgard. Neither in Asgard, by the way" you say and turn back. "Little prince" you add under your breath, but he can hear it.

"I mean, you planned to drink that dark thing instead" he points at the coffee machine.

"Oh, really, but just because I was sleepy. Now I'm pretty awake." For this, he hides a yawn. Looking at him again, you see his eyes are so red, even an albino rabbit would be envious. After all, it's around midnight.

"Maybe you should drink some. Or go to sleep, if you don't have any-"

"I am a god" he says irritated. "A god doesn't need so pathetic mortal things, like sleeping"

"Oookay" you sigh, and finish your work with the salad. "Want some?" you ask with mouth full of tomato. He is thinking a little before speaking.

"What if you want to poison me?"

"Then you'll die" you say simply, and give a piece to him. A little bit hesitantly, but he eats it finally, then his look follows you, as you are walking to the couch and sit down with a plate.

"You'd be happy, if I were dead" he says quietly, almost making you choke. You just gasp from these words. Glancing up, you are searching for a sign, he is acting, but instead, he only looks sad. Sitting there on that little chair, feeling the world wants his death, he looks awfully lonely. You are just not that type, who would wish anybody's death. Even if he's so much that type.

"Nope. But if you expect to cause any trouble or hurt to me, or the ones, I love... Then yes. I'd be happy" you look into his eyes seriously. As you thought, the previous sadness leaves his face immediately.

"You mortals are way too sentimental" he looks at you amused.

"How have you done that, by the way?" This is the moment, this question cannot stay unsaid anymore. "How could you make us believe, you were dead? I was standing right there, so you better choose your answer wisely."

"Yes, I remember you" he smiles. "Answering your question, it was easy, for I believed it too. Who would have thought, I cannot be killed by a simple strike into the chest… Now, I know."

"You lie" He is surprised at this reaction. He waits a little, then sighs.

"Okay, I don't remember. Is your curiosity satisfied now?"

"You lie, Loki"

"Why would I lie to you?" he leans closer, and pierces his hypnotic glance into yours. "Who do you think you are… mortal" he hisses the words with disgust. "Just a weak human being. You know nothing and worth even less. That would be just the waste of words, for you would probably die of aging, till I reach the interesting part." Blinking for a while, you need some time to accept his sudden change. Honestly, you should know for now, his ill mind is not similar to yours, and even a second is enough for him to turn with 180 degrees. A wave of anger washes over you. You really cannot tolerate, how he looks at anybody else over his gigantic ego.

"Hah, what's now? You give a try to hit me again with those little fists of yours?" he glances down at your clenched hands. "That's your superpower? That's why the S.H.I.L.E.D. holds you?" He keeps insulting you, but then, you suddenly understand, what's going on. This is just a game. He makes you tell him, what he so much desires to know. The nature of your power. You were here, when he attacked New York, you were fighting against him, and you were witnessed his _death_ , but if you think a little… he has never seen you using your powers. Neither has he known, you've been immortal.

As he stops and waits for your reaction, you react the last thing, he would expect. You burst into laugh. He looks at you, as if he would be punched into the stomach.

"Nice try, silver tongue" you keep laughing, making him reach the edge of his cool blood. He is not that person, who can bear it, if anybody makes a joke of him. Before you could sense anything, he is already right in front of you, grabbing your neck with one hand. The tone of his skin turns bluish slowly on his arm, making his touch unbearably cold. It could easily freeze to death a mortal, or at least, it would be very hurtful… but not to you. Thanks to your origin, and your friendly relationship with the air, he doesn't get, what he wants.

"It looks like, I still have to share one of my _superpowers_ with you. I'm not that reacted to the cold, frost giant."

Breaking the moment, a sharp sound hits your ears. The alarm system signs, it found somebody standing right in front of the tower's entrance, in the private area. J.A.R.V.I.S. is still working on showing a close photo of the stranger, but you, pushing Loki's hand away, are on your way toward the elevator already. The god walks to the hologram, and opens his mouth to ask you not to do anything crazy, but he doesn't find you there, next to him. You storm into the elevator, and close its door in front of Loki's nose.

"Come back now! Are you insane?!" he roars after you, but his voice dies some floors below. Hearing him punch into the metal door, you can tell, he takes it quite amiss. You walk out, slam the door behind you and stop right in front of the boy, whose smile reaches his ears for your arrival.

"Are you lost, dude?" you ask him, a little irritably, crossing your arms. He shakes his head, and looks up along the incredibly high building. "So?"

"I take a little pause in work, miss. Till I cannot go on with my things, I chose to come and check your base in person" he says with lightness in his voice. "Since your friends are currently checking mine." You wrinkle your forehead in confusion, when Loki finally steps beside you. His eyes narrow, as they stop at the boy's form. For a long moment, he stays silent, searching for the right words. The boy's expression also changes, as he recognises the familiar man, but looking back at you, he has to confess, he doesn't remember you from earlier. Loki, as he would have read in his mind, turns to you. His face is unreadable.

"My love" he speaks on a voice, what's somehow warmer, than the summer sun itself. Your eyebrows jump up high on your forehead. He leans unbelievably close and pierces his gaze into yours. "You'll freeze to death. Go and find your jacket" he purrs, while strokes along your back lovingly.

"Loki, just a minute ago I said, I won't. What the actual-" you start, but his fingers stroke your lips gently, telling you to shut up immediately. However, you're way too surprised to read the signs. "Anyway, why do you call m-" you almost finish the sentence, but before you know what's happening, he closes the gap and shuts your mouth by pressing his lips to yours. The boy is just watching it interested.

His lips' soft touch lights a pleasant fire within your belly. If you want it or not, a wave of heat washes over you. Your brain is a little bit late. As suddenly, as he starts, he finishes the kiss, and notices, he made you silent finally.

"Now, my love. Please, just do as I say" he whispers into your ear relaxed, but you can feel his hands going cold. You would have a million questions, but he left you speechless.

"Fine... my love... thanks' for caring" you muster the words, and walk to the door, a little awkwardly. After closing it behind you, you can still see them. The glass wall works as a mirror from the outside, so you are hidden. You see Loki turning back to the boy slowly. His face doesn't show anything, but you can tell, he is so tensed, if you opened the door again, he would jump three feet high.

The blonde boy moves, and a strange weapon shines in his hand. In front of your eyes, appears Loki, who grabs the weapon, and kills all of you as soon as possible. You cannot think of anything, but his betrayal. Again. You were so stupid! The memory of the destruction, what he caused by his sceptre earlier, runs through your brain, in a blink of an eye. You're about to rush out, avoiding Loki getting it, when the weapons point starts to light, still in the boy's hand, and creates a diaphanous green space, what almost reaches the shocked god. Your theory brakes in the same minute, it was born in. Loki steps back with wide eyes open.

 _Answer your phone, it's mom. Answer your phone, it's mom. Answer your phone..._ \- sounds a sharp female voice from the boy's pocket. He sighs, and pulls it out.

"Next time, Loki of Asgard. My mom is worried already..." he rolls his eyes annoyed, and walks away. "Your chick's hot" he adds smiling, not turning back anymore. "Ten minutes around... but mom, I'm not hungry at all... Hhh... Oookay…"

When he disappears at the corner, Loki finally lets a long held sigh out, and closes his eyes. You step out and stand in front of him, waiting. His fingers run through his raven hair, as he opens his eyes again.

"What exactly have you just done, Loki?"

"Saved you, for example" he mumbles under his breath. "Just tell me, you're not the brain of the group."

Alright, after the moments, you didn't do that, now, it was time to really break his nose. You lift your fist, but with a negligent move, he grabs it an inch away from his cheek. "Maybe the impulsive one" he smirks, not letting you go for a while. You're about to open your captured palm finally, when, with a flash, Loki loses his grab, and flies, till the wall stops him. Landing in the dust, he looks up and see the avengers gathering around you. They look like, they have fought a war in the previous hours.

"Has he harmed you?" Banner asks immediately, standing above the god. You shake your head, and watch, as Loki tries to stand up slowly. Touching his bleeding jaw, he is simply taken away by the Hulk. You say several times, he hasn't done anything wrong, but Dr. Banner is not exactly in his caring mood, so the god is locked again in his cell. You feel pity for a moment, but then, take a look at your friends. It looks like, they have got more, than a slap in the face tonight.


End file.
